


A Change is a Comin'

by fbforbill



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbforbill/pseuds/fbforbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been attacked and can not remember who attacked them. People are dead and there is a new Vampire in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What has happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill and Sookie fans.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bill++and+Sookie+fans.).



> Someone in BonTemps is in trouble and needs a certain vampires help.

The rain poured and she shook herself off as she wiped away the dirt. She could feel a dripping on her chin and wiped away the mysterious drip. She looked at her hand and saw blood and began to worry. She looked up and could see the moon shining in the distance and realized it must be at least 10 pm. ~where the hell am I?~ she walked through the woods by a near by what looked like a restraunt and it was Merlotte's. She could hear sirens and was aware of something bad must have happened. As she walked she saw a bottle on the ground and a shoe. What had happened to her and why were the police there? 

"It couldn't of been Sookie..She isn't a vampire, Y'all!" Andy poked around the back lot as Sam yelled defenses for Sookie. " Someone said they saw her with Jane and walked out into the woods. Has anyone else seen anything that you know of, Sam? I want the best for Sookie too. You know how she liked to hang out with vampires?"  
"Andy?! You know Sookie would never hurt anyone!" 

She looked down and saw Jane in a puddle of blood and hole in her neck. Sookie ran and snuck into the bathroom in Sam's trailer. She took a towl and was ready to wipe off her face and go to Andy and tell him of her assault on her. The towel fell as she saw the blood on her mouth and felt her fangs snick out. "Oh Fuck No!" Sookie cleaned herself up and ran out of the trailer. She knew she needed to talk to someone and that was Eric. He always mentioned off handedly he would change her and he would love to be her maker. She knew that Eric had to be the one. 

She ran into her home surprised that she could get in. ~ I guess cause i own it it is okay?~ weird thoughts about vampire rules and who turned her in head as she dressed in clean clothes. How could she go back to Merlottes? She wrote a note for Jason and ran out the door. The speed was unbelievable and she wondered it he mind reading would be gone. In minutes she was Fangtasia and there stood Pam carding people as usual. 

"Stop! What do you want?" Pam glared at Sookie and was stunded to see her in leather. " I mean you very hot in leather you fairy twat but I need to know what the Fuck you want."  
"It is none of your business!"  
"Well then, You can not pass." She sat her hand on her hip and smiled.  
Sookie snicked her fangs and said, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She barreled by and Pam just laughed hard. "Good luck, newbe."  
Pam was by Sookie in a flash and said,"No...stop.." She moved away as Sookie crashed through Eric office door. She hear him all the way by the door. "Why did you...?" She steeked to a halt. Eric popped up from his double wide coffin on his knees and there peeked Willa. "Hi, Sookie." She awkwardly tried to deal with a ex-girlfriend looking at her with her lover. " Fucken-A, Sookie! What the Hell do you want?" Eric climbed out in all his splendor and crossed his arms as he scowled at her. "Honey? Here?" Willa climbed out with a robe and covered herseif up with a sheet. Eric pulled her in and kissed her head and looked up slowly at Sookie. Sookie popped out her fangs and pointed to them. " Willa, darling, Sookie. Sookie, Willa?" " Nice to meet you." Sookie greeted with a fangy reply and Eric sat on the desk by his coffin and smiled. "Okay, what about it?" "Why did you turn me, to be an asshole to me some more...BTW when did you get back?' "Yesterday, and No." He scowled at her and before he could stop her Willa was up in Sookie's face and slapped her. "You listen to me, you bitch! Eric saved me from a terrible man and I helped him when I found out he was in trouble.." Eric covered her mouth and then kissed her hard. In between kissing his progeny he told Sookie, " I am sorry, Sookie but I did not turn you. I suggest you ask Bill. I have been gone for while and me and my fiance` want to be alone." Sookie looked behind her, "I am sorry and I will forget what you did since I understand what it is to love someone. Bye!" Sookie was gone in a flash and Pam closed the door and shook her head. A beautiful woman walked by and she followed her. " I am so glad she is gone. where were we?" Willa ran her hand down Eric's chest and he smiled. "Right here." He pulled them into the coffin and slipped into her as she gasped. "I love you." He smiled and replied, "I love you, my Willa." 

Sookie was at Bill's home in minutes and knocked on the door. Bill opened the door and saw what he hoped would be there. "Are you okay?" Bill grabbed her sat her gently on the couch. "What the Hell are you doing?!" She grabbed him back and threw him on the floor. She straddled him and held his hands down. ~Oh how much I have wanted her like this but not..~ "What the FUCK! Why am I hearing your thoughts?" She stood up and just wanted to leave but needed to know answers. Bill sat up and looked stern. " You are vampire, Sookie." "No shit! Who turned me, you?" "Yes!" He stood up and adjusted himself. " You were attacked by rouge vampires and near death. I fed you and you weren't healing. I couldn't lose you!" Bill held his head and walked to the fireplace. Sookie looked concerned about him. ~God, why, why can't she accept me by now?~ "So I am vampire now? We have a problem, dad." "Don't call me DAD! What?" He turned around and looked in concern. "I killed Jane."  
"Who is Jane?"  
"Jane Boadhouse! You know the lady who drank Stingers?"  
" Oh, dear. We will have to hide the body."  
"That is to late. They found her and someone saw me with her." Blood tears fell down her face, "I am scared, Bill." Bill held her and flipped his phone open. "Carl, You need to take care of something for me?"  
Sookie looked up at Bill and touched his face. "What did you mean? Accept you? I forgave you?" Bill pulled away, "You are with Alcede, now." "Bill Alcede and i have been over for while now, he just will not let go. I think this will help, don't you think?" He turned around to see her standing naked in front of him. "Sookie are you crazy? Someone will see you!"  
" He ran up to her and his head filled with thoughts of her and how she looked and she could hear all of them. Bill grabbed his house phone and said, "Hold all my calls and postpone all my meetings, why? Something came up." He walked up to her and she stood naked," Did you come to me or Eric first?" She looked guilty as she looked down, "Eric..BUT I thought he was playing one of his games..I don't..!" Bill pulled her to him and kissed her and her fangs snicked into place. He smiled; as his came in in response. "I have missed you so much." He kissed and nibbled on her neck and edged his way down as she ran her hands through his hair and lifted her head back and sucked in a unnecessary gasp. "ummm.." She moaned as the love of her life made love to her in the hallway. Bill lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. He looked on her in delight and kissed each breast as if it was the last time he would kiss her. His biceps shined in the lamplight when he lifted his body above her. Thoughts of the time he took her by the fire was in his head and a smiled crept on Sookie's face, "I remember too?' As if to relive it all over he slipped into her and kissed her. Sookie looked over his shoulder and bit down on his. Bill yelled as she supped from him. The orgasm soared through them as his progeny fed. Bill pulled her away, "Stop. You make me hungry, my love." Bill looked into beautiful brown eyes and she turned her head and offered her neck to him. Bill bit and supped and they lied together as the shades went down on the light tight room.


	2. Learning and hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie is a vampire and Bill has to teach her vampire ways of life. Jane Boadhouse is missing and no one knows what happened to her. They know a vampire was seen in the vacinity and they have Jason looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the cities new vampire do?  
> Will BonTemps finest find their missing person?

Bill walked into his bedroom with Sookie sleeping naked in his bed. She looked so beautiful and Bill couldn't believe how happy he was. They had been through a lot in the last few years but now she was his progeny and his forever. 

"Wake up sleepy head." Bill sat by her with a bottle of Tru:Blood and smile. Sookie popped up and saw her man before her and breakfast at 6pm. " I will never get used to this." Sookie frowned at the bottle and sipped.   
"What? The fact that you are mine or that you are a vampire?" Bill chuckled as he watched her drink with sour look. Bill pulled up a case of the imitation blood and said, " I have several different flavors, sorta speek, for you to try. It took me a week to get used to the stuff."   
" No to the first questions. Yes to drinking this vial stuff and eating breakfast at night." Sookie took the blood out of his hand and pulled him on his back in seconds. She covered him in kisses; Licking and nibbling him on his ear since she knew it drove him wild. " Sookie? Sookie? Memories of the hotel in Dallas came up but he had to get her attention.   
"You need to learn and now is better than anytime." Bill got up and threw on a robe.  
"Oh God! Sam. I have to go to work tonight." She rushed around the room looking for clothes and saw a bag hanging on the door. Bill had dry cleaned her clothes she left 2 years ago and had them ready. " He knows, Sookie."  
"What do you mean? You told him?!" She stood before him naked and fists clenched. "How could you?!"  
" He has to know because people would question why you are not at work. I called and explained. He wasn't happy but he understood."  
"Wait? I thought Arlene was in charge now?"  
"She is but she had family business out of town and Sam offered to watch it for her." Sookie covered herself and sat down on a chair. " Okay, what do you want me to do?"   
"Well, first things first. He carried her in the bathroom and shucked off her robe. Bill turned on the shower and she grabbed his arm and looked at him. "I know what you want. I can read your thoughts now, Bill. Not all are so bad." Bill smiled and disrobed and climbed in the shower with her. " I do not think I will mind you reading mine since you know my naughty ones now." " Bill why can I read your thoughts now?" " I think cause you are a vampire now you can read me and others. You might have a easier time reading supes too, Sookie." "Great that is all I need." She cupped his face and smiled. Bill ran his hands up her thighs and looked down her. Their lips caressed each other and tongues touched as they washed away the smell of yesterday. They always left the shower dirtier than when they went in. Bill knew they had to be ready so Sookie could feed. Tru: Blood can not compisate for real blood. "Ah Ah Ah...Beehl!" 

They held hands as they walked out the door and here was Alcede. " You told me you were working today! Now I see you with this fanger!"  
" Alcede? I am sorry."  
"You are sorry! You fucken slut!" Bill was about to beat him when Sookie stood between them. " Look the slut defending the fanger!"   
"I know you are hurt. Please listen to me?!" Alcede lifted his hand to hit her when she grabbed his hand. " You stupid wolf!" Out popped her fangs and she grabbed his neck. "I am one you Fucken Idiot! I was feeling bad about telling you but now I could care less! Get out of my sight!" She growled and hissed. "My pleasure. Enjoy being a dead piece of shit!" He was gone in seconds and Bill sat on the porch and just laughed. "I always under estimate you. I never will again." Sookie looked at Bill with blood in her eyes.   
"Did you know he would be here?"  
"No! I had no idea." Bill crossed his arms and suddenly he uncupped them and went to her and held her. "I am sorry." Sookie turned around and cried into Bill's chest. " I am sorry too, Bill. I spent a year and half with him. I am not sorry that I am with you now but how i hurt him."   
"Sookie, he will get over it. What is more important is getting you fed." They kissed once more and walked to the woods. 

They sat on a bench that said 'Welcome to Bon Temps' and Sookie laughed. "What a welcome we will be." "The secret is to be charming and remember we only want to feed not kill them." "I would never kill someone!" "Ah, Sookie you did." "What? Bill you tell me now!" " Miss Boadhouse as you call her was your first. After i had turned you night before last you were upset and wouldn't listen to me. I kept close to you but not to close to see what you would do. You saw Jane and talked to her outside of Merlottes~ I mean Belfluir's . Since Arlene made it smoke free in every area she had to smoke outside. You saw her and history was done."   
"You mean I killed that poor defenseless woman! I am a monster!"  
Bill grabbed Sookie and looked her in the eyes. " You listen to me! You are wonderful, warm, woman, and are not a monster! You weren't yourself. I went through 50 years of not being myself til I got away from Lorena and you have me. I would never let you go to far...not anymore. I saw her and I knew there was nothing i could do. She wanted it Sookie. She found out she was dying and wanted you to kill her."   
"Poor Jane."  
"See, you are a wonderful person."  
" Yah she wanted to die but what about the next one?"  
"This is why I am here." 

They laughed as Bill pulled out a hankie and wiped her face. "I can not believe it. It was like you were meant to be a vampire, Sookie."  
"Next you are going to call me Bella and want to find a bobcat."  
"Please , Sookie." Bill laughed. Sookie jumped on Bill's back and kissed him on his ear. " Virgin Vampire, my ass." Sookie whispered in his ear and he pulled her around and slammed her into a tree. He lifted her skirt up and ripped of her undies. Bill unzipped his pants slowly and looked into her eyes as her fangs peeked out of her lips. She fluttered her eyes and he shoved into her. "Vampire virgin, indeed." She laughed and pants echoed through the woods. Andy turned around and looked to the sound he heard and headed for it.

Bill zipped up his jeans and Sookie adjusted her blouse and tucked her ripped panties in her pocket. They could hear a man clear his throat. " I thought you two were over? Isn't Al going to be mad, Sookie?" Sookie snicked her fangs into place and said, "Now that isn't your business is it, Andy? You know Bill?" Andy's eyes grew wide. "You're a fanger?!"   
"No, Sookie!"  
She was in front of him in seconds. "What did you call me, you redneck jerk?!"  
"Now, Sookie, I am a policeman and you need to respect me."   
" Why should i respect a comment like that?" Her hands rubbed his chest and her other hand was on his shoulder. She listened but no thoughts but by the look on his face he was turned on. " Oh great no thoughts when I need them." Andy looked confused and begged for forgiveness. " Fine!" Bill whispered something in her ear and she gazed in Andy's eyes. " You will forget about Jane Boadhouse cause she died of serosous of the liver and was buried. You will go to Holly and make mad love to her...AND marry her ass. It was so nice to see you! Andy?" Andy shook his head and said," Oh..Hi, Sookie. Bill? What happened to Al?" "He done runned off with his pack." She acted like a stupid redneck. Bill laughed hard and Andy replied," Okay...I have something I have to do and I will see you two later...sorry about Al." "Thanks, Andy!" Bill hugged Sookie and laughed some more. "You are natural."  
" Who am I to be awkward about supernatural things?" She chuckled as Bill looped his arm around her shoulder. They walked toward home and, "What about Jason and the others?" " I took care of it." " Bill, what did you do?" " I kind of sent a few fellow vampires to take care of a few members of Bon Temps." Bill talked a little a matter of fact. Sookie shrugged her shoulders. "You don't mind?" Bill asked " No, I guess i gotta get used to being a vampire." " That means you ready for lesson 2." Sookie stared at Bill and wondered what 2 entitled.


	3. Return to the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill get's his Sookie back but she is, as always, scared about the situation in Bon Temps and how they looking for Jane's killer.  
> Bill has to show her it alright and what he said he did is Truth.

"Bill? What are you up to?"

" You need to get dressed. Looking that way I will not be able to stop myself." Bill looked away as Sookie dripped on his carpet.   
" You have seen me naked before. " Sookie giggled as she ran her hand down her leg with the towel and asked Bill, " Can you the cold cream?"  
"You don't need that?"  
"It is force of habit?" She held her hand out while the water slid down her white flesh. "Sookie this isn't fair. We have a second lesson?"  
He took her vampire speed. "Bill?! hahahahahaha!"

They walked hand in hand and passed by the scene where Sookie killed Jane and Sookie hung her head. " Come i will show you how my friends did. Remember Sookie, you ended her pain."

They walked into Belfluir's and all eyes were on them. Sookie could read one mind except Rikki's. ~They is the vamp bitch. I have to tell Alcede. I wonder what he saw in her? She is so skinny and her nose is huge!~ "What the F.....?" "Sookie. what is wrong?" Bill looked at her and she clasped his hand. "I',\m okay. stupid were-bitch said my nose was big and I was skinny." Bill chuckled under his breath. :Sookie you have a cute nose and the sexiest body i have ever seen." Sookie giggled, smiled and leaned on his arm. 

"What do you and Bill want, Sookie?" Arlene stood with her hand on her hip staring. "Oh i see you are home now? " Sookie evaded the question. " You didn't answer me?!"   
" We would like a table and your best blood please?" Bill stood in front of her. "Why did you do this?! Isn't there enough of you?" Sookie pushed Bill aside and said "It is because of his kind, as you fondly call them, that I almost died..well.. did die. Bill saved me from death, Arlene." Sookie turned around and cried in Bill's arms. Arlene touched her shoulder and Sookie reached for her hand. " I didn't know. Come and sit down." Bill handed Sookie a hankie as they sat down in the booth where they met. 

" Oscar? Can you bring this to Bill and Sookie?" Oscar smiled and took the high grade blood to them. " Hi, Mr. Compton?" Oscar set the bottles on the table and glared at Bill.   
" Hello Oscar. The AVL hasn't put you to death yet? I heard you were fucking the King of Georgia's mate and then started a huge fight in his home and set the place on fire? Hummm that would be a good reason to torch you?" "Oh, Bill, since the HepV break out a lot of the AVL business has went on the way side and they kind of forgot about the little old matter of that. I am Miss Arlene's pet right now and she is blood bag sorta speak." Oscar crossed his arms and leered at Sookie. "Nice looking female, Bill,' Bill glared at him. "Mam, you can have a real man if you choose to?" He tipped his cowboy hat and you could hear his cowboy boots clink with his spurs. Bill stood up and grabbed him. "Arlene? Your pet has insulted my wife." " Wife? Why didn't you tell me?" Arlene ran to Sookie and hugged her. " Bill?" " Miss Arlene this unwanted vampire attacked me!" "No, she made unwanted advances on me! Oh! BTW did you know he was jailed for burning down a home?!" " Oscar you must leave....Now!" He grabbed her by her neck and growled at her. Bill took Oscar's shoulder and threw him to the floor. "You heard the lady? Leave!" He picked him up and carried him out and threw him. ~applause~ 

"You will pay for this Miss Belfluir." Oscar headed for the woods and a beautiful were-bitch stood before him. "Do you want to make some money?" He nodded his head and walked into the woods. 

"Bill. Thank-you so much. Your blood is free as long as you live in BonTemps. We will have to have a celebration party for you."   
"Arlene, who will be your vampire now?"   
"Oh, Jane had one and did not feed well with her and has asked me to be his human. I guess I can say yes now."   
Sookie looked at her as if she didn't know about Jane. " Where is Jane?" ":I thought you knew? You talked to her last, Sookie. Those rouge vampire must of killed her? I heard she was dying anyway? Oh Sookie, I am so happy you are okay. I will introduce you to Gerald later." Sookie smiled and said, "Oh, okay." She hugged her and sat by Bill.   
"Here is to fun time in Bon Temps!"  
"Bill! That is not funny." Sookie stared at the window and thought about Al.   
"What is wrong Sookie?"   
"I think Rikki is up to something. When I heard her thoughts she said that she had to talk to Al about us."  
" She probably wanting him to back off so she can have him. Didn't they have a thing once?"  
"No, if you heard her you would understand it wasn't about that it was about her following orders."   
" Well let's go home and celebrate."  
TBC...


	4. Death Changes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long to add but you know how working can interupt stuff?  
> Some lose some win. I do not want to give away to much except you know Alcede is not one of my faves.

" Well do you know what we need done?" The leader of the pack asked the new recruit and he nodded.  
"Hey? I thought you loved Sookie?" Arlene's ex- pet stares at Alcede as walks away with instructions.  
"This is pack business. That is all you have to know, fanger."  
"I will disreguard that cause of the money, cher." He tipped his cowboy hat and walked away.

"Hah Uh, ummm.." Bill hands ran down her stomach as he kissed her stomach. Each touch was more enhanced. She could feel and hear all he wanted from her. She felt like the Heroin in some sex starved novelette. She din't care she wanted to please every thought and feeling. His face moved between her legs and he nuzzled as licked and devoured her essence. She clenched the sheets as her long love had his way with her. Sookie sat up on Bill and clinched him with her legs. He tried to touch her but she stopped him as she pushed his arms down and kissed with deep passionate kisses. She sat up again and she pulled him in and gasped. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight while she swerved and rocked on him. Bill knew what she wanted and let her continue. He held onto the headboard as she went up and down on him. He slid into her icy cave and looked at her when her eyes met his as to know what she wanted. It seemed as if he knew her thoughts too. Sookie shook as the vibration on the nerves hit and the magic that was vampire love arrived.  
"Oh God! Oh God! Beehl!!!!" Sookie easied down him and they both panted as they held each other close. "You never told me?" Bill looked puzzld at her. "You never told me how vampire sex is." "How is it, Sookie?" Bill clutched his hands behind his head and smiled at her. Sookie took his hands and clenched them. She lied on his chest and and said, " How wonderful it is. You held back. You didn't lie when you were with Lorena." " Sookie! She didn't mean anything to me." Bill pushed her off and sat naked on the edge of the bed.  
"No, you do not close me out, Bill Compton. I was going to say before you interupted me. I understand now, You were right. Vampires can love vampires better. Do not get me wrong, I loved it as a human/fae. Vampire/fae is ten times better. The feeling are more enhanced." She kneeled behind him and slipped her hand around his waist and grabbed his joint. "Do you feel that more?" Bill gasped as his head went back. "Sookie, you know how I feel in many ways." He gasped again. She was in front of him in seconds. "I love you more every minute and I can not imagin my existence without you." She looked deeply in his eyes and he pulled her in for a wet kiss. 

"Gerald, will you take this to the garbage?"  
" I am sorry miss, Arlene, Gerald will not be available for you services anymore."  
"OH My God, What have you done with him?!" She could here the cowboy's spurs jingle like in the past. "What did you do with him you, dead bastard!" He held her against the wall and said, "Let's just say i got rid of him and you are wanted by the pack." He picked her up and they were gone. Arlene looked back to see her friend in a puddle.

~I wanna do bad things with you~ "Bill, you need to change you ringtone." Sookie giggled as she splashed in the tub with her vampire. "Yes, How can i help you? Yes, Of course,, I will let Sookie know, right away!"  
"We need to get dressed now!" Sookie jumped to her feet and ran into the bedroom dripping on the floor. "Honey, calm down! We will get there." Bill walked in the room in robe. "You need to dress..Do not give me that thought, Bill Thomas Compton! To bad I do know your thoughts. I love you too." Sookie slightly smiled and they were dressed in seconds and out the door. They knew the car would be to slow so they ran. To Bill's amazement Sookie took his hand and they flew.  
"Well, my love, this is one up on me."  
"You can leap? I learn new things everyday, Bill." Bill frowned at her and she punched him in the arm and said,"Just kidding." They walked in to Belfluir's and saw Andy and Holly standing in the bar area looking at a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to add sooner next time.


	5. Where is Arlene?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene kidnapped?  
> Sookie and Bill looking for her?  
> Where is Arlene?
> 
> Bill and Sookie get some help and they find out Sookie has a string to tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlene will meet a new friend and Alcede will be dealt with.

Sookie and Bill walk in hand in hand. Andy walks up and says, "Hello, Vampire Bill...Vampire Sookie?"  
" Hello, Sherif. Have you found out anything?"   
"Yes, the victim, Arlene, was abducted by a ex employee, nick named the cowboy. He has written a note. I would love you and Sookie's help with this , Vampire Bill?"  
"We will do what we can." Bill pulled Sookie in and they read the note.

For the King and his Queen:

We have taken Arlene and we want a million dollars by tomorrow night.  
You all ask for help or bring your local Sheriff with we kill Arlene.  
You can bring the money to the local swimming hole by Bon Temps and we will contact you about Arlene.  
You all have a wonderful night

The Cowboy 

"Where is the hole?" Sookie wondered. Sam came out of the restroom and saw Sookie, Andy, Holly, and Bill. "I know where it is. I am helping, I will show you if you let me?'   
"Sam? They said they would kill her. " They will not kill her until they get the money. "   
"Sam is right, they are only thinking of money. This vampire is very dangerous, however, We need to proceed with caution."  
"Bill?" Sookie hugged Bill and wept, " I can not lose anyone else." :We will find her, my love, don't lose faith." Sookie smiled at him and kissed him.   
"Where is Nicole?" Bill held Sookie close and asked as he looked at Sam. "She is waiting for me in New York. She is pregnant and I thought it was to dangerous around here."   
Sookie ran up to Sam and hugged him. " I am so happy for you! You need to come back and visit when you leave," " I will." Sam hugged her back and smiled. "We will get Arlene back, Sookie." 

They stood in the parking lot of the bar and got their tools ready. Sookie grabbed the steaks and guns. She got a little upset and put them in the SUV of Bill's. "Are you okay, darling?" Bill rubbed her back and she looked at him. " I do not know how you can touch this stuff. Doesn't it give you the heeby geebies?  
"Yes, they used to. You get used to it. Remember it isn't the weapon that kills it is the people that kill, Oh, and supes." "I know, but when you see it from a vampire point of view it is like a criminal looking at the hangmans noose." "Gottcha, honey." Bill smiled at her.   
"Everyone?!" They all looked at Sam and saw a stranger. "This Keith. He is here to help us. He is vampire." "Hi!" Everyone greeted him and found out Sam met him in New Orleans, years ago. Sam had saved him from a bunch of rednecks.   
" Hey, you must be Sookie. Tell me about Arlene?" Sookie smiled at Keith and showed him a pic. " Oh my, she is the most beautiful thing I have seen in 500 years." "Aww that is sweet." "We must save her.:" "We will, Keith, Thank-you." Sookie hugged him and went back to Bill. "He has fallen for, Arlene." Bill was surprised and asked, "How?" "He saw her picture and it just happened." " Same with me, my Sookie." Sookie kissed him and they all piled in the SUV. Jason, Jess, Keith, Andy, Holly, Sam, Bill and Sookie .

The night was dark and they as no idea how bad things would get. They arrived and there stood Rikki. Bill and Sookie got out and stood before her.   
"You listened and came alone. I still do not get what Al saw in you. Anyways do you have the money?"   
"Why? Why hurt her and us?"  
"It isn't me, darlin'. It is your ex. You really must of done some number on him. He never was a mean wolf. He always loved his pack and you. He only wants revenge now. What happened human?" Rikki glared at her and she answered. " Bill saved my life and turned me. I am vampire now." "Hahahaha That explains a lot. He hates fangers. Money?" In seconds Keith held Rikki. "I am so sorry, you will not be receiving money today." "Let go of me Fanger!" Sookie was in her face and asked, " Where is Arlene, or Keith rips your head off." Rikki looked at Keith and he smiled and said, " Anything for Arlene." " She is in the hollar at the end of the grove in the old were camp." She shook as he handed her over to Andy. "We know how to deal with kidnappers in these parts."

Arlene sat in the corner of the trailer and watched as pup ate raw dear meat. "it is okay honey, it will be over soon." A skanky looking woman in a tube top and daisy dukes picked up the pup and turned into a little girl before her eyes. "You need a bath, little one." Arlene stared as the woman laughed at her and walked into the bathroom. Arlene cried.  
" Come on, Sweet thing." A large, sweaty man came in and walked her to the door. "You are going to be part of a wolf celebration." He stunk and wore just a bib overall. His hair was long and greasy. He was dirty from the top of his head to between his webfoot toes. "Here she is Packmaster." Arlene coughed and looked up. She saw Alcede. "I was good to you! Why this?!" "You are a insignificant cog in a machine called Compton. I am going to destroy Bill and his vampire bride." :You loved her! How could you?!" "She is dead to me!" He growled as his eyes glowed and he announced,"Now, let's celebrate!" They all began to strip and howl. She saw naked men and women changed before her eyes. They crowded around her. "No!"


	6. Where is Arlene Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlene was left in a stick situation.   
> Will she escape?

They arrived quietly and could hear Arlene scream. Keith sprinted out of the car followed by all the vamps. Jason stayed with Rikki and Andy.   
The fur flied and Bill ripped of some ears and legs as did Sookie. They all fought and blood did fly but Keith found Arlene barely hanging on. "Here, please take my blood." He bit his arm as took it. "Who are you?" Arlene looked up to see a very handsome vampire. "I am Keith." " Nice to meet you, Darlin'" Keith smiled as she fed on his arm. He pulled away and helped her sit up. Arlene looked around and cried. Keith held her as she cried and comforted her. As the carnage stopped they found Alcede. Sookie kneeled down and asked."Why?" As he gasped out his last words she sat shocked at what he said. " You are suppose to dead! You and your vampire. You could never give him up! I loved you but you never loved me." Al died in a pack members arms. "I think you should leave now, fanger." Sookie got up and Bill was there in seconds and took her hand. Sookie pulled away and went to the SUV. "Sookie?! Do not shut me out! I love you." "I hurt him so much. I should of never stayed with him." "Sookie he knew what he was getting into. Loving you is not an easy thing." Sookie turned around in tears and looked at him. " I wouldn't want it any other way. You are worth it. You are the love of my life, Sookie. He couldn't move on. It isn't your fault." Sookie walked up to him and cried in his arms. "I love you so much i guess i never got over that." Bill smiled and lifted her face up and kissed her. 

Everyone arrived at Bon Temps and Arlene climbed off Keith's lap. " I am going to stay with you, Miss Arlene. I will stay in a guest room or in the garage but i can never leave you until you are alright." Arlene turned around and fluttered her eyes at him and answered, "...okay." Sookie giggled and whispered in Bill's ear. "I think Arlene has a new boe?" Bill smiled. "Looks like it."   
TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> She is new now and a change has come.


End file.
